Find Yourself in You
by DWTSfanatic
Summary: Sharpay lost her mother when she was 13. Now, three years later, her Aunt moves her and her two siblings to Albuquerque for a new start. Watch as Sharpay overcomes the death of her mother and tries to find herself with the help of a new friend. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

****

So…I came up with idea as my friends and I were watching a few movies. I kind of zoned out through one of them and tried to think of story ideas that weren't over-used. I know weird right? Anyways, I'm not sure if people will like it so please tell me if I should continue or not. FYI, it's a Troypay as well, but that won't happen for a few more chapters.

**Rated T just incase. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_13 year old Sharpay Evans watched as her brother cried after hearing the news. She was sitting in a plastic white chair in the waiting room of New York's General Hospital. Her Aunt Terry was in the corner talking to the doctor and her little sister was playing with her Barbie doll in her hands. Sharpay couldn't do anything. She couldn't feel anything. She felt numb. She turned her gaze to her brother, Ryan, who was crying to himself, his hat in his hands. Their little sister, Chelsea, had no idea what was going on. How do you tell a 6 year old girl that her mother died in a car accident? Sharpay shook her head and leaned her cheek against her knees that were drawn up to her chest. _

_The doctor and her Aunt walked back over to them. The doctor just gave the children an apologetic look before taking of to his office. Terry, or Theresa, Williams placed a comforting hand on Sharpays' shoulder, knowing that it wasn't really helping her. "Aunt Terry, why are we here?" Chelsea asked her aunt innocently. Sharpay and Ryan exchanged a glance, tears building up their eyes. Once the poor girl found out what had happened, she was going to be in hysterics. _

_Terry kneeled down in front of the young girl so she was at eye level with her. She placed her hands on the girls' shoulders. "Sweetie, I'm going to be taking care of you now." _

_The little girls' face scrunched up in confusion. "Where's mommy?"_

_Terry closed her eyes for a second. "Chelsea, your mommy is gone. She's in heaven right now." She said softly, tears gathering in her eyes. _

_Chelsea started crying as well. "But isn't that where people do when they die and never come back?" She sniffled. _

"_Yes sweetie." She said brokenly, her heart breaking as the little girl started sobbing. _

_Sharpay picked up her little sister and cradled her to her chest. Chelsea sobbed into her shoulder, bunching up her sisters' shirt in her tiny hands. Ryan and Terry embraced one another, needing as much comfort as they could get. _

"Sharpay?"

16 year old Sharpay shook her head and turned away from the car window and faced her Aunt Terry who was sitting in the front seat. She noticed that they had stopped at a red light in an unfamiliar town. Her brother Ryan was sitting in the front seat and her little sister, now 9 years old, was sitting in the seat next to her, sleeping soundlessly. Sharpay stared at her Aunt, waiting for her to say something. "We're almost here baby girl." Her Aunt said softly, patting her knee gently.

Sharpay managed to muster up a smile before her Aunt turned around, the light changing from red to green. She turned back to lean her head against the window, watching the scenery passing by. Her family was moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico for a new adventure, as her aunt put it. It was time to get out of the city and start over in a sense. She remembered her Aunt saying that this is where her mother and her grew up.

The car pulled to the side of the road, in front of a decent sized white house. It was two stories and had the perfect sized front lawn. Sharpay gave it a look over before unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. She gracefully stepped out of the car, placing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes that were perched on the top of her head. Sharpay glanced into the car and saw that her Aunt was taking care of Chelsea. She turned around and shoved her hands in her pocket before surveying the surrounding houses. They seemed to be just a nice as hers, different colors of course. She saw a group of teenagers, like herself, sitting on the front porch of the house across the street form hers. From what she could see, they were just talking and laughing with one another. Something she used to do with her friends form home.

She knew she was going to miss her friends, like at this moment, but knew that leaving was for the best. Starting over was something that Sharpay wanted to embrace. Watching the group of kids across the street made her smile slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to make friends this year. "Shar, come on. Let's go pick out our rooms." Ryan said from next to her. Sharpay turned to him and gave him a smile. They walked onto the porch and waited for their Aunt to unlock the empty house. Once she did, the family ventured inside while Sharpay glanced one last time at the group before slowly walking inside.

Sharpay started unpacking her boxes in her new room. The moving trucks had come already and her bed frame was already put together. Her bed was the only thing unpacked in her room. She opened up one of her boxes and started placing her things where she wanted them. It only took her an hour or two to unpack everything, her room ending up with cardboard boxes everywhere. She could hear Ryan and Chelsea outside playing on the swing set that came with the house. Sharpay had a balcony that looked out into the backyard which she stepped out on.

Ryan was pushing Chelsea on the swing which ended up in her laughing hysterically. Sharpay looked around the yard and also noticed the in ground pool her Aunt had mentioned before. It was just the right size. "Sharpay, can you come down here quickly?" Terry yelled up the stairs to her niece. Sharpay sighed as she walked back into her room before descending the stairs. She saw her Aunt trying to balance holding the box of pizza with a liter of soda and trying to give the delivery guy some money.

Sharpay ran over and took the money from her and counted out the correct amount, plus tip, and gave it to the guy. "Thank you." She smiled at him before closing the door, walking to the kitchen where her Aunt went. After setting the plates next to the box of food, Terry called in the two outside and grabbed a few slices of pizza for herself before the kids got them. Sharpay grabbed some pieces as well before deciding to eat outside on the front porch swing for some air. The group pf kids were now playing basketball in the street since it wasn't a busy street at all. The basketball hoop was hung on the garage, leaving the driveway and street as the court. She saw the girls try and shoot but the guys would pick them up and spin them around. She smiled at them again before looking down at her pizza, sighing.

_It was the day of the funeral and Terrys' house was silent. Not a sound was heard as she started to get ready for the funeral of her sister. She was sitting at her vanity, crying silently as she brushed her hair. There was a pile of tissues on the side of the table from when she first woke up in the morning. The kids were somewhere in their rooms, probably still in bed. Terry put the brush down as she closed her eyes, trying to get the tears to go away temporarily while she woke up the kids. She didn't want them to see her like that. She stood up and walked out of her room, going to Ryans' first. He was already awake, just staring at the ceiling as he lay on his back. "Hey sweetie." She whispered as she stepped into the room. _

_Ryan took his focus off of the ceiling and onto his Aunt. Terry immediately noticed his tear stained cheeks and ran over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Why did this happen to her?" Ryan asked quietly. _

_Terry took a deep breath and forced herself not to cry. "I don't know Ryan. Things just happen in life that doesn't really have an answer or reason." Terry explained, grabbing his hand as a sense of comfort. _

"_It isn't fair." He added stubbornly, finally sitting up to lean against the headboard of his bed. _

"_I know it isn't. Life isn't fair sometimes. We just have to find a way to deal with the obstacles in life." Terry wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him of that or herself. "I hate to say this but you have to get ready. We leave in about an hour." She patted his hand before walking to the door. She took one last look at him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. She then walked to Sharpays' room that she was also sharing with Chelsea since neither of them wanted to be alone. _

_Sharpay was already awake when she arrived, brushing Chelseas' hair. Both of them were already showered and dressed. Sharpays' hair was still wet since she was going to dry it when she finished with Chelsea. Terry smiled as she entered the room, sitting down next to them on the bed. She kissed each niece on the head before running a hand up and down Sharpays' back when she saw her trying to hold back tears from Chelsea. "We're almost ready." Sharpay croaked out, her throat raw form crying. Terry wrapped an arm around her for the rest of the time it took to get ready. Sharpay finished with Chelseas' hair and stood up quickly. "I'm going to finish my hair." She said monotonously as she walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. _

"_Aunt Terry, what's wrong with PayPay?" Chelsea asked, moving to sit on Terrys' lap. _

_Terry picked her up and held her close, stroking her hair. "Sharpay is just sad today sweetie." _

"_Because we're going to the church today?" Chelsea tilted her head in confusion. _

_Terry nodded her head, looking towards the bathroom door worriedly. "Yes." She looked back down at the little girl in her lap. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be ok." _

Sharpay shook her head and finished her pizza slowly. She shouldn't be thinking about that. Here she was in a new town, starting a new adventure. Thinking about the past wouldn't help her move on. She placed her plate down on the ledge of the porch and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. Her hair used to be blonde, but before she moved to Albuquerque, she died her hair as a way to go along with a new start here. She turned her head and noticed that one of the boys playing basketball was staring at her. He had sandy brown hair that was casually swept to the side with a flick of his head and bright blue eyes. She gave him a small smile and wave and he did the same before she stood up, walking into the house. _Maybe this idea of a new start was a good idea_.

* * *

**So, I know I shouldn't have started another story but I couldn't help myself! This idea just came to me and I felt the need to go with it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for giving this a chance. I wasn't sure if people were going to like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

After pizza, which was lunch for them since they arrived at around noon, Ryan Chelsea went back out to the backyard to play on the swing set some more while Terry decided to unpack her room then the downstairs. Sharpay offered to help but was told to go and have a good time. So, she went up to her room and threw on her bathing suit, planning on tanning by the poolside before diving in for a quick dip. She grabbed her towel and slipped on her flip flops again before retreating to the backyard, her sunglasses already on her head. Just as she was about to walk out the backdoor, her aunt called for her attention. "Sharpay, sweetie, do you mind going to the store for me? We need a cable wire for the TV and some junk food to last us until tomorrow when I can do some real shopping." Terry smiled at her niece.

Sharpay looked down at herself, wearing only her bathing suit, before looking back up at her aunt. "Sure. Let me just throw something on over this." She set her towel down on the table before running up the stairs, throwing a pair of short shorts on and a purple tank top. She walked back to the kitchen and took the money her aunt was holding out for her. "Where's the closest store from here?"

Terry frowned, suddenly remembering that she didn't know. "Why don't you ask those kids outside; they should know."

Sharpay sighed. "I guess. I'll be back soon." She said just as she left the room. She stepped out onto the front porch and immediately saw the group of teenagers still playing basketball. She saw the sandy haired, blue-eyed boy sitting on what seemed to be the sidelines, watching the game intently. So, Sharpay walked down the steps and over to him. Since he was sitting, he looked up at her, his eyes squinted to block out the sun. "Hi. I'm Sharpay, I live across the street."

The boy smiled and stood up while extending his hand. "Troy Bolton. I live here." He said as he gestured to the house they were playing in front of. The two shook hands politely.

"Do you happen to know where the closest grocery store is?" Sharpay asked nicely, stuffing her hands in her pockets nervously. Never in New York City, has Sharpay seen a guy this good looking. Not only that, but she wasn't used to making friends very well. After the death of her mother, Sharpay isolated herself from everyone, part of her grieving process. For students in her school, nobody wanted to talk to the quiet girl. They thought she was just being ignorant, feeling like she was better than them when that wasn't really the case.

Troy smiled as he nodded his head. "I do. It's just three blocks down that way." He pointed behind them, Sharpay turning around to follow the direction of his finger. "Just turn down this street." He pointed to the closest street turning off of theirs. "Then walk 3 blocks. You can't miss it."

Sharpay nodded her head as she processed the information. "So turn then walk straight?" She double checked.

Trot nodded his head and continued to smile at her. "Yup." He noticed her discomfort about going somewhere new and turned back to his friends before facing her. "I can walk you there if you like?"

"Oh you don't have to. I think I can manage." She shook her head. "Thank you though." She started to walk backwards, not realizing there was another basketball there, stumbling over it briefly. Troy bit back a smile as Sharpay managed to find her footing, throwing him another smile before turning around and walking quickly in the direction of the store. "What a way to make yourself look like an idiot." She mumbled. She quickly made it to the grocery store, agreeing with Troy that she couldn't miss it. The neon flashing lights helped a lot. She quickly picked up the things she needed before paying for them at the register. Once she arrived on her street, she tried to get inside her house quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Troy again.

"I see you found it alright." Troy called out to her just as she stepped up onto her porch.

She froze, cursing herself for not walking faster. She put on a smile and turned around. "I did. Thanks." They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Sharpay spoke. "Well, see ya." She smiled and quickly walked into her house.

"Yeah, see ya." Troy muttered, smiling for a minute before turning around and joining his friends.

Sharpay shook her head as she entered the kitchen, grocery bag in hand. She set it down on the table. "Aunt Terry. The bag's on the table." She called out inside the house.

"Thank you sweetheart!"

Instead of going to her room, Sharpay just took her shirt and shorts off in the kitchen, leaving her in her bathing suit. She grabbed her towel that was still on the table and walked out into the backyard, spotting Ryan and Chelsea playing tag with one another. She smiled in their direction, waving to them before making her way to the pool. She opened the gate that surrounded her pool and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. After putting on sunscreen and her sunglasses, she put in her I-pod earphones and played All American Rejects. She laid down and closed her eyes, getting in some tanning time.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sharpay felt some of the sun disappear. Curiously, she opened her eyes and saw her Aunt standing in front of her chair, blocking the sun. She pulled the earphones out of her ears. "Mind if I join you?" Terry asked, dressed in her bathing suit as well.

Sharpay shook her head as she turned her music player off and placed it next to her legs on the chair. "Some company would be nice."

Terry smiled as she sat down on the chair next to her niece. After lying down in a comfortable position, she turned her head to face her niece. "Are you ok Sharpay?" She knew that Sharpay was taking the death of her mother just as hard as before as and worse than her siblings. "You can talk to me sweetie."

"I know I can. I just don't like to talk about that." Sharpay said sternly, not sparing a glance. "It's going to take time Aunt Terry. Three years isn't long enough for me." She finished sadly, playing with the necklace that was around her neck that once belonged to her mother.

"I respect that Sharpay. I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need anything." Terry rubbed Sharpays' arm before facing the sky, closing her eyes.

Sharpay smiled as she grabbed Terrys' hand. "I know you are."

"Aunt Terry!" They heard Ryan shout from inside the house. The girls groaned and Terry sat up, taking her sunglasses off and facing the backdoor. "We have company!" He added as he stepped outside with a family of three in tow. Terry smiled as she stood up, wrapping a towel around her waist and went to go greet the family.

Sharpay shoved the earphones back in her ears to block out all of the noise. Just as she was closing her eyes, she saw another shadow blocking the sun. She glanced up and couldn't help but smile when she saw her neighbor standing next to her chair. She took the earphones back out. "Hey Troy."

Troy smiled and gestured to the seat next to her. "Can I join you?"

Her jaw literally dropped. It wasn't the fact that he asked to sit next to her that shocked her, it was how he took his shirt off, exposing his muscled chest, which happened to be nice and tan. She ran her eyes over his naked torso unknowingly, liking what she saw before shaking her head, blushing as she looked away. "Sure."

He threw his shirt on the pool deck and sat down next to her. "So, new girl, you look like you're enjoying Albuquerque." He stated, fixing the aviator sunglasses on his nose.

Sharpay took two fingers and grabbed one side of her sunglasses, moving them down to rest on the edge of her nose. "New girl?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Once he chuckled, she fixed her glasses. "Ignoring that, I am enjoying Albuquerque; it's different."

"Different compared to what?" Troy questioned.

"Compared to the city. It's much calmer and quieter here." She said softly. "I can relax here and just think."

Troy studied her for a minute curiously. Something about her just sparked an interest. "What's there to think about?" He asked.

Sharpay sharply turned a head towards him, not wanting to tell him about her past. "Nothing you need to worry about." She answered defensively. She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, bit when people asked about her past she puts a wall up.

Troy held his hands up next to his head as if surrendering. "Ok, I get it; personal territory."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not one to share my mind with people I don't know." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. I understand." He patted her arm reassuringly. "So, what was the city like?"

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming." Terry said as she walked the Boltons to the front door. "Thank you Jack for helping with the TV." She added with a laugh.

Jack chuckled and waved a hand. "It was no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Terry said. "Lucille, you have to give me the recipe for that lasagna as well. It was fantastic."

Lucille blushed from the compliment. "Thank you. I'll definitely give you the recipe soon. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly know my buys did." She smirked as she looked at Jack and Troy who smiled sheepishly.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "What? You're cooking is amazing."

"Mama's boy." Sharpay joked and covered it with a cough. Troy looked up at her and playfully glared before sticking his tongue out at her. She just smiled innocently as Terry watched the two with interest.

"Well, Troy has school tomorrow so we should be getting home."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore so stop making me seem like one." Troy whined, pouting at his mother.

Sharpay giggled into her hand as did Jack. "Come on son, we need to get home and change your diaper and sing you to sleep." Jack teased as he pinched his sons' cheeks. Troy pushed his fathers' hands away and rubbed his cheeks.

"Good night Boltons. It was nice meeting you." Chelsea said as she entered the conversation, hugging Terry around the waist. Her thumb was in her mouth and everyone could tell that she was ready for bed.

"Come on Chellypop, I'll help you with your bath." Sharpay held out a hand for her sister. Once she grasped it, the two walked up the stairs but not before Sharpay said good night to the Boltons, especially Troy.

"Shar, you got a minute?" Terry asked, standing in the doorway of Sharpays' room.

Sharpay looked up from her laptop and smiled, waving her in. She closed her lap top and pushed it to the side as Terry sat down on her bed next to her. "What's up?"

Terry smiled. "So, you and Troy looked pretty friendly today." She stressed the word friendly to show the deeper meaning of it.

Sharpay blushed. "We were just talking, getting to know each other."

"Oh please. You have a crush on him don't you?" She asked knowingly, watching as her niece blushed a deeper red.

"Well, he is cute." Sharpay confessed and the two giggled like little girls. "But I'm not looking to get into any relationship."

"But why not sweetie? Troy seems like a nice boy." Terry asked, confused.

Sharpay picked invisible lint off of her bedspread, not looking her Aunt in the eye. "I don't know."

"Is it because of your mom?" Terry stroked Sharpays' hair soothingly.

"Maybe." Sharpay whispered as her eyes started to water.

"Oh, sweetie, it's ok. You're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to make friends and have a good time. You don't want to put your life on hold."

"But she was my mother."

"I'm not saying she wasn't your mother. What I'm saying is wouldn't your mother want you to be happy? I know for a fact that she would want you to embrace life, not run away from it. If making friends with people is what makes you happy then do it. Your mother would want that." Terry said softly, wiping away the tears from Sharpays' face.

"It's just so hard." Sharpay said brokenly, finally looking at her Aunt.

"I know it is baby, but it'll get easier. And when you have friends to talk to this about and depend on, then it'll get easier. I'm sure if you give Troy a chance to get to know you and trust him, then he'll say the same thing." Terry kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"I guess trying to find a friend in him won't hurt." Sharpay smiled slightly. "Thanks Aunt Terry, you always know what to say." The two hugged.

"Alright, get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to sign you and Ryan up for high school." Terry announced, patting Sharpays' leg before standing up, walking to the door. "Goodnight Sharpay."

"Good night Aunt Terry. I love you."

"Love you too." Terry said and turned off the light before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, her door opened and Ryan stuck his head through the crack. "Goodnight twin. Love you." He blew a kiss at Sharpay.

Sharpay giggled and blew him a kiss too. "Good night dork. Love you too."

* * *

"Welcome to East High school." Terry said enthusiastically as she pulled up to the school. Sharpay and Ryan exchanged a glance of annoyance before rolling their eyes. "Oh come on you guys, its school."

"Exactly." Ryan muttered. The family of four climbed out of the car, after it was parked of course, and made their way into the school. "Holy crap; too much red and white." Ryan rubbed his eyes jokingly causing Terry and Chelsea to laugh.

"Drama queen." Sharpay teased.

"Ah, you must be the Evans family." The principle said as he walked out of his office right when the family showed up. "I'm principle Harrison. Welcome to East High."

"Thank you." Terry said and stuck out her hand. "Terry Williams. This is my niece Sharpay and my nephew Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you." The principle smiled. "So, I've been told that you guys are going to start attending next week."

"Yes. We just wanted to check the kids in here and get their schedules straightened out." Terry informed him. The two adults became engrossed in a conversation as the twins waited patiently, bored. Soon enough, the schedules were figured out and they were officially enrolled at East High School. They were shown where their lockers would be and where the main rooms in the school were before being able to leave.

"Hey Sharpay!" Someone called out behind them, just as they were about to leave.

Sharpay turned round and smiled at Troy as he ran down the hallway to catch up to them. Terry muttered that her Chelsea and Ryan would wait in the car before winking at her then leaving. "Hey Troy. How are you?"

"I'm ok. What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the lockers by the door to catch his breath from the jog.

"My Aunt just enrolled Ryan and I here." She smiled.

"Really? When do you start?"

"Monday next week." She stuck out her tongue as if saying school sucked.

Troy chuckled before pushing himself off of the lockers. "Well, I'd be happy to be your tour guide then if you'd like." He smiled charmingly while batting his eyelashes, over dramatically.

Sharpay giggled. "Well, since you batted your eyelashes oh so wonderfully, I'd like that." She answered as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Alright, well I'll see you then. Unless I see you during this week since you live across the street." He rambled, making Sharpay bite back a laugh.

"I get what you're saying."

"Will you allow me to walk you to your car?" He asked as he held his arm out.

Sharpay smiled and linked her arm with his. "You're so corny." She joked as they walked out of the school building. Once they arrived at her car, Troy opened the door for her politely. "I'll see you later." She smiled as he closed the door, her window open.

"Yeah later. Bye Evans family." He waved at everyone before the car pulled away.

"If you think you're ever going to date him, you're sadly mistaken." Ryan said strictly, being the over protective brother he was.

"Shut up Ryan." Terry said from the front seat. "So Shar, what did he say?"

"Nothing, he just offered to be my tour guide when we start school." Sharpay said as she blushed.

Terry looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I'm happy for you Pay." She smiled. Sharpay smiled back at her before looking out the window. Sharpay finally made a friend after 3 years of isolating herself, a hot on at that.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. It wasn't exactly my best. :/ The first few chapters are kind of short but they'll get longer as I get into the story. Thanks again for all of the reviews! Please review this chapter as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys! The reviews are awesome! **

**I just wanted to explain a few things: Later on in this chapter, you'll find out where Sharpays' father is and what his story is. Also, Terrys' husband, or the kids' uncle will be introduced in this chapter so you'll find out his story as well. **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to troypazash. Thank you for being a loyal reader to my stories. I love your feedback about each chapter of each story. It means a lot to me. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

The family of four quickly made it back to their new house, stopping to pick up some Burger King for dinner. They shuffled out of the car and into the house, deciding to eat in the living room as they watched TV. They settled on The Incredibles since Chelsea was with them, her only being nine years old. After fighting over the bags trying to find their own food, the family focused on the movie, eating silently. The ringing of the phone disturbed their silence and Sharpay stood up to answer it. "Uncle Chris?" She asked excitedly, a smiling brightening up her face. Terry froze, her mouth open as she was about to take a bite of her burger.

"Aunt Terry, its Uncle Chris." Ryan exclaimed as he nudged her, telling her to grab the phone. Sharpay was talking to him, telling him about the new house and such. Once she saw Terry walking over to her, she said goodbye and handed the phone off to her Aunt.

"Chris?" She asked, tears of joy clouding her vision. She closed her eyes blissfully once she heard the gentle voice of her husband, having not heard it in such a long time. "Baby, I love you." She said through a watery smile before leaving the room for some privacy.

"What did Uncle Chris say PayPay?" Chelsea asked, placing kids meal down and climbing onto her older sisters' lap.

Sharpay smiled at her and Ryan before answering. "He's finally coming home you guys."

Ryans' eyes grew wide and Chelsea gasped loudly before both faces broke out into a smile. "Seriously Shar?" Ryan asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes I'm serious. Not only that, but once he's home he's not going back to Iraq. He's going to retire from the Military and stay with us for good." She explained, tears now coming to her eyes out of happiness. "No more worries about him." She added softly.

Chris Williams joined the Military years ago when he was about twenty years old, two years after meeting Terry. He went through many transfers in the US to build up his strength through brutal training. Three years back, a few days before the accident, he was assigned a position in Iraq, leaving behind a heartbroken Terry and family. Once arriving, he called as many times as he could and wrote as many letters as possible to let his family know that he was safe and promised that he would return home safely. During those years, Terry would cry herself to sleep at night when she wouldn't receive a phone call or letter and would be surprised when she received one of the two the next day. Terry and the kids had faith that he would return home, unharmed.

"This is incredible." Ryan whispered to himself, processing the good news. "No pun intended." He joked as he pointed to the TV where the movie was paused. "Did he say when he was coming back?"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, but he said it was real soon."

"Will Uncle Chris build me that tree house that he promised?" Chelsea asked innocently, staring at her sister with her wide, brown eyes.

"Maybe Chellypop, I don't know."

"Maybe after he's settled in and gets used to things around here." Ryan added just as Terry walked back into the room, wiping her eyes with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"He's leaving Iraq in two days." She announced and everyone cheered happily. Ryan turned on the radio and the family of four started dancing happily, swinging each other around and celebrating the good news. After dancing to a few songs, they all collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "Two days guys. Two days." She sighed happily, closing her eyes briefly to picture him.

Ryan and Sharpay glanced at each other, giving each other knowing smiles, having a plan already in mind for the homecoming. Two days would be Friday, thankfully meaning that the family would have the whole weekend to celebrate his homecoming. "This is perfect Aunt Terry." Sharpay stated quietly.

"Absolutely perfect." Terry added, eyes still closed, her grin never leaving her face.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan walked across the street and onto the Boltons porch, ringing the doorbell once. Lucille answered the door and smiled brightly at them. "Sharpay, Ryan how are you?" She opened the door wider for them to enter. They did so and followed her into the kitchen.

"We're good Mrs. Bolton. How are you?" Ryan asked politely, taking off his hat in respect since they were sitting at the table.

"It's Lucille." She scolded teasingly as she poured both of them a glass of lemonade. "And I'm doing just fine." She gave them the glasses and they gladly accepted them. "Troy's not home right now though. He and Jack went to the grocery store for me."

"Actually, Lucille, we're here to see you." Sharpay said, setting her cup of lemonade down on the table. Lucille looked at her questioningly, taking a seat at the table across from the twins. "Well, our Uncle Chris is coming back from Iraq tomorrow morning and he wanted to give him and our Aunt Terry some alone time this weekend." She explained and glanced at Ryan, silently telling him to finish.

"We were wondering if you'd mind hosting the two of us plus Chelsea for the weekend so Aunt Terry and Uncle Chris could talk and stuff." He made a face, hoping Lucille meant what he said by 'stuff.'

Lucille giggled, clearly getting the message. "I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled brightly.

The twins let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Lucille. We would have asked someone else instead of bothering you but we don't know anybody." Sharpay giggled.

"You two are not a bother at all." She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "I think what you guys are doing is very sweet of you. Jack and I wouldn't mind one bit." Just as she said that, Jack and Troy walked into the house, carrying a bag of groceries. They walked into the kitchen and greeted their company with bright smiles.

"Sharpay, hi." Troy waved after he put the groceries down. "And Ryan." He quickly added but knew his mistake was already caught to everyone. Sharpay giggled and Ryan rolled his eyes discretely. The two stood up and helped put the groceries away much to the dismay of the parents. "What are you guys doing here?"

"They, plus Chelsea, are going to be staying with us for the weekend." Lucille stated, kissing Jacks' cheek in greeting.

"Really? Why?" Troy looked at Sharpay as he talked.

"Our Uncle Chris is coming back from Iraq tomorrow and we wanted to give him and our Aunt Terry some time alone this weekend." Sharpay answered, pulling a face like Ryan had done earlier.

"How long has he been in the military for?" Jack asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Since he was like twenty-ish but he's been in Iraq for three years now." Ryan answered.

"And he's retiring when he comes back tomorrow morning." Sharpay exclaimed with a smile. Troy smiled as well, her smile being infectious to him. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before interacting with his parents again. The way her face lit up when she smiled created a glow around her that he thought made her beautiful. "Right Troy?" His mother asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to his mother, blushing slightly. "What?"

Jack chuckled. He saw the way his son was staring at Sharpay, smiling when she laughed or even talked. He knew that look very well. It was the same way he looked at his wife everyday. "She said you wouldn't mind sharing your room with Ryan right?"

"Oh, um, yeah that's cool." Troy stuttered. His dad knew. He could easily tell.

"Great. Jack, you'll clean up the guest room tomorrow afternoon won't you?" Lucille asked, turning her head slightly to look at her husband.

"Yes dear." He teased, earning a laugh from the three teenagers.

"Well, we should get going. Aunt Terry is making us clean the entire house." Ryan rolled his eyes as he explained, standing up.

"Uncle Chris already knows that we're messy people but try telling Aunt Terry that." Sharpay laughed, standing up as well. "Thanks again Lucille. This means a lot to us." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She and Troy walked them to the front door respectfully. "What time tomorrow should we expect you?"

Ryan and Sharpay glanced at each other. "About 7ish tomorrow evening."

Lucille grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

"Guys? Hurry up! His plane will be landing shortly." Terry called up the stairs, smiling giddily as she skipped to the kitchen like a school girl. Today was the day that they were going to pick up Chris. For the past two days, the family was cleaning the house, buying homecoming gifts and such for his arrival. Sharpay and Ryan had already put their plan into action, the first part complete. Terry could barely sleep the past two nights, too excited to keep her eyes closed for more than a few minutes. She jumped out of her thoughts as her three 'children' walked into the kitchen, shaking their heads as they saw her smile. "Eat fast."

Chelsea laughed as she climbed up onto a chair, eating the toast that was on a plate on front of her. Sharpay and Ryan started on their bowls of cereal as Terry watched them, leaning against the counter behind her as she sipped her cup of coffee. These kids were truly a blessing in disguise to her. If it weren't for them, she probably wouldn't be as strong as she is now. They would always be her three guardian angels. "Ok kids. Let's move. It's time to get him."

The family shuffled into the car and drove the half hour to the airport. Terry jumped out after parking and started speed walking, leaving the kids behind her trying to keep up with her pace. Ryan grabbed Chelsea and carried her on his back so they could jog faster. Finally, they waited near the baggage claim until his plane arrived. Ten minutes later, the plane landed and people, a huge number of them were military officers, walked out into the lobby. Terry shrieked as she scanned the crowd, looking for her husband.

Chris walked out, dressed in his uniform and immediately started looking around, trying to find the familiar faces. His gaze landed on Terry and he smiled brightly. She caught his eye as well and ran over to him, pushing past people until she made it to him. He held out his arms and allowed her to jump into them, spinning her in circles. "Oh gosh, Chris." She mumbled before greeting him properly with a long, but gentle kiss.

He responded and set her on her feet, puling away to lean his forehead against hers. "I love you baby girl." He smiled as tears silently made their way down his cheek. He pulled her in for a tight hug, one hand on her back and the other on the beck of her head softly.

She hugged him back tightly around his torso. "God, I missed you so much." She mumbled into his uniform clad chest. He stroked her hair softly as he breathed in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. She pulled away and looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks as well. "Don't ever leave like that again."

Chris smiled as he nodded his head, leaning his forehead against hers again. "Never baby. Never." He kissed her again softly before pulling away. "I love you too much to do that." He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears form her cheeks. "Where are my nieces and nephew?" He asked.

Terry giggled as she pulled away from him but kept a firm grip on his hand. "I completely forgot about them."

He chuckled as well before looking behind her, seeing the twins and Chelsea watching them with a smile. He waved them over and Chelsea immediately made a beeline for him, jumping into his arms as he offered them out. He spun her around as well, stopping and tickling her stomach briefly. "Chellybear is that really you?" He asked incredulously, jokingly of course.

Chelsea giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's really me Uncle Chris."

He hugged her back tightly, holding her close to his chest as he leaned his head atop of hers. "I missed you Chellybear."

"I missed you too Uncle Chris. Are you going to build the tree house like you promised?"

Chris nodded his head. "I most definitely will. Anything for you." He kissed her forehead gently before setting her down next to Terry. He glanced at Sharpay first, ladies first, and in a quick flash pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in a hug as well.

"Don't ever leave again Uncle Chris." She sobbed, clutching onto the back of his uniform jacket tightly. "I was so scared."

Chris closed his eyes, tears springing to them as he heard his eldest niece cry. "Don't cry Butterfly. Don't cry." He soothed as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He held onto her for a few minutes until her sobbing turned into quiet whimpers. He took a step back and smiled, wiping her tears away. "All done princess?"

Sharpay giggled and nodded her head furiously. "I am. Sorry about that Uncle Chris."

"It's ok Butterfly." He hugged her again tightly before patting Ryan on the shoulder, followed by giving him a huge hug. "Ryan, taking care of these ladies?" He asked.

Ryan laughed. "Of course."

"You better be." He joked before turning back to his wife, pulling her into his arms again briefly. He clasped hands with her and they made their way to the baggage claim to collect his bags. "How is everything here?"

"It's going good. We decided it was time for a new adventure." Terry smiled, grabbing one of his bags as he took the other. The family of now five walked back to the car, setting his bags in there and buckling themselves in. Terry, who was driving, drove the family to a quiet restaurant near there house to celebrate, catching up on everything.

* * *

"Where do you think you guys are going?"

Terry and Chris looked at the kids, eyebrows raised, as they walked into the living room, each carrying a duffel bag. Sharpay and Ryan smiled at one another before turning to the guardians. "Well, we're going to spend the weekend at the Boltons." Sharpay answered.

"Yeah. Lucille and Jack said that they can host us for the weekend so you two can have some alone time together." Ryan added, smiling brightly at their plan. Chelsea just stood beside him, glancing around the room.

Terry blinked. "What? You asked the Boltons to take you in for the weekend?"

The twins nodded their heads. "Yes Aunt Terry. I'm sure you and Uncle Chris want to spend some time together so Shar and I talked to Lucille and Jack and they agreed to watch us for a few days."

"Don't worry about it Aunt Terry. Ry and I will make it up to them sometime. You've done so much for us, so now it's time for us to do something for you in return." Sharpay said softly.

"You guys. Are you serious?" Chris asked, glancing at his wife.

"Yup."

"So bye."

They dashed out the door before they could say anything more, running across the street and ringing the doorbell. The three kids were laughing when Jack opened the door, raising an eyebrow at their behavior amusedly. Chelsea kept giggling as Ryan picked her up, settling her on his hip. "Hey Jack." Sharpay smiled.

"Hello you guys. Come in." He opened the door and the three kids stepped inside the house, taking off their shoes respectively. "How's your uncle?"

"Great." Ryan answered and settled Chelsea onto the floor.

"A little shaken up from his experience but other than that, great." Sharpay echoed and followed Jack into the kitchen where Lucille and Troy were finishing their dinners. "Hey Lucille, Troy."

"Hello guys." Lucille motioned for them to sit down and the kids obliged. "We heard your uncle is doing alright."

"He is."

"He's going to build me a tree house!" Chelsea exclaimed with a bright smile. Everyone smiled and Ryan leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of her head quickly. "He said anything for me."

Troy smiled; he was a sucker for kids. "Wanna see the tree house my dad built for me?" He asked and motioned to the backyard. Chelsea nodded her head furiously and turned to the twins, silently asking them if it was ok. Troy put on a puppy dog look, pouting. He nudged Chelsea with his elbow. "Put on the look." He whispered and Chelsea listened, placing a pout on her face too. Sharpay nodded her head with a laugh and Chelsea and Troy made a beeline for the backyard. Sharpay giggled as she watched Troy pick Chelsea up and carry her up the stairs of his tree house.

"That stupid pout got me every time. And still does." Lucille muttered with a smile as she looked at Jack. Troy used to give them that look all the time when he was younger and when something didn't go his way. The two parents shared a laugh and turned back to the twins. "Jack, show them the way to their rooms alright?"

"Sure thing dear." He knew just what to say to tease her. She rolled her eyes at the nickname and handed him the kids' bags, smiling victoriously when he groaned. "Alright, let's go." He leaded them up the stairs and to a door on the right first. "This is Troys' room." He opened the door and Ryan and him stepped inside while Sharpay waited by the door. She peeked inside and smiled as she saw how tidy it was. "It's never usually this clean." Jack said as they placed Ryans' bag on the bed before leaving the room. He led them to the door across the hall which was the guestroom. "This is where you and Chelsea will be staying." Sharpay entered the room and smiled, placing her and Chelseas' bags on the bed.

"Thank you Jack." Sharpay said and the three left the room, making their way back down the stairs. Lucille was cleaning up the kitchen and Troy was still outside with Chelsea, him wearing a red cape around his neck while Chelsea was giggling, turning the pirate's wheel that was attached. She watched as Troy took off the cape and wrapped it around Chelseas' neck, not too tight, and smiled when she struck a heroes' pose. She stepped out into the backyard, wrapping her arms around herself as the sun settled, bringing a breeze.

"PayPay! You wear the cape!" Chelsea giggled as Sharpay climbed the steps and stepping onto the floor of the tree house.

"Yeah PayPay!" Troy exclaimed teasingly and unwrapping the cape form Chelsea.

"Only Chellypop can call me PayPay." Sharpay warned and turned around so he could tie the cape to her. He lifted her hair and settled it onto one shoulder, tying the strings successfully and fixing her hair back.

"Ok. That's cool." Troy smiled as she turned around, facing him as she fixed the cape to cover her arms. "How about Shar?"

Sharpay shook her head. "That's Ryans' nickname."

"Well then what's left to make a nickname?" He asked as he flung his arms in the air. Sharpay giggled and tried to think of a nickname. A minute later, he snapped his fingers and turned to her, smiling proudly. "I got it. Peanut."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Peanut?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yes, peanut because you're tiny." He explained simply and Sharpay couldn't help but to burst out with laughter. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're crazy." She giggled, leaning on the railing of the tree house to overlook the yard, seeing Chelsea swinging on the swings across from them. "But thank you." She whispered.

Troy mimicked her actions by leaning on the railing as well. "For what?"

Sharpay turned away from Chelsea and to him. "For being my friend. I know that sounds corny but I haven't had a friend in such a long time. It's nice to be able to talk to someone and laugh with you." She smiled softly to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder hesitantly.

"How come you haven't had a friend?" He asked, feeling her tense up beside him. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Never mind. Forget I asked that question. Just know that you can talk to me whenever you need to Peanut. I won't judge you." He said gently, lying his head on top of hers.

"Thank you. I'll tell you once I'm ready to."

* * *

"Good night you two." Lucille said to Sharpay and Chelsea before leaving the guestroom, closing the door behind her and entering her own room for the night. Sharpay closed her eyes and sang quietly to Chelsea, knowing it would be easier for her to fall asleep if she sang. Chelsea fell asleep within ten minutes, breathing softly. Sharpay closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a little while.

"_Daddy, please don't leave." A seven and a half year old Sharpay sobbed as she clutched onto her fathers' leg, burying her head in his jean covered leg. Vance Evans knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around his little princess, closing his eyes to blink back the tears of his own. _

"_I have to princess." He whispered into her hair brokenly. "It's what's best for you and your siblings." _

_Sharpay shook her head. "No it's not. We want you here daddy." _

"_I can't Sharpay. I have to go." He said a little more forcefully as he pulled away from her. He studied her face for a minute before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you princess." Lyndsey Evans shook her head at him, keeping back her own tears. He made eye contact with her and she glared at him, silently telling him to leave as she held their four month old new born baby in her arms. Ryan had locked himself in his room, not wanting to even give his father a good bye. _

_Vance stood up and walked over to Lyndsey, placing a kiss on his little girl, Chelseas' forehead. "I love you." He whispered to the baby and looked up at his soon to be ex-wife. "I hope you understand." _

_Lyndsey scoffed. "Understand? You're leaving just because things became a little complicated between us." She hissed quietly, hearing Sharpay sob into her hands on the floor near them. "You're a coward." _

_Vance closed his eyes as he took a step back, picking up his bags and turning to the door. "Good bye Sharpay. I love you" He kissed her head one last time before leaving the house._

"_I hate you." Sharpay screamed after him, not seeing the hurt look on his face as he walked to his car. "Mommy?" She cried out, wrapping her arms around her mothers' legs. _

_Lyndsey knelt down after placing Chelsea into her bassinet in the living room. She scooped her eldest daughter up into her arms and rocked her gently, singing a calming lullaby that easily calmed her crying daughter. "It's ok Sharbear. We'll be ok without him." She whispered into her hair reassuringly. "We'll be just fine." _

Sharpays' eyes snapped open, sitting up in bed as she tried to get that memory out of her head. Her father was one of the last people she ever wanted to think about. She took a calming breath and quietly got out of bed, leaving the room to use the bathroom. She stepped inside and washed her face off with cool water, wiping it down with a towel. She took another minute to compose herself before leaving the room, bumping into Ryan on the way. "Are you ok Shar?"

"Yeah." She pushed by him and entered the guest room, leaning against the closed door as tears made there way down her cheeks. She slid down the door until she sat on her butt, knees drawn up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively. She knew Ryan was outside the door, leaning against it as he listened to her sob. He closed his eyes and knew that there was nothing he could do for her besides let her be.

"I love you Shar." He said loud enough for her to hear before pushing himself up, walking back to Troys' room. Sharpay heard him and smiled despite her tears. She wiped her eyes and cheeks as she stood up as well, walking over to her bed for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was ok. You finally know a little bit more about her past and her father. You'll read more about his and Lyndseys' situation a little bit later on so everything will connect! Again, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! Keep'em coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**I know that you guys are all curious about Sharpays' dad, Vance, but I'll leave little flashbacks within the next few chapters before I actually fully tell you everything. Also, I know the nickname, Peanut, might have been a little…different (lol). I said this in a few review replies that Sharpay is very close with her siblings after everything happened. Chelsea calls her PayPay so I didn't want Troy to call her Pay because that's to close to Chelseas' nickname for her which is very significant to her. And Ryan calls her Shar, so I needed something different and that led to Peanut. Lol but thank you again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

When Sharpay woke up the next morning, Chelsea was already gone. She rolled onto her back and forced her eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust them to the light that was pouring in from the window. After a few minutes of lying there, Sharpay stood up and grabbed her towel and toiletries, planning on taking a shower. She put on her flip flops and made sure she had everything before stepping out of the room and walking towards the bathroom door. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she heard a door from behind her close. She turned around and smiled slightly as a tired Troy stumbled out of his room, clad in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He was scratching his chest as he yawned, walking towards the bathroom, not noticing Sharpay yet. Sharpay noticed the towel thrown over his shoulder and sighed. Troy shook his bed head out and stopped, eyes going wide, as he saw Sharpay standing by the door.

Troy instantly blushed, biting his lip. "Morning Peanut." He mumbled, embarrassed that he was wearing no pants.

Sharpay smiled at the nickname, remembering last night. "Good morning Troy." She smiled at him. "You can use the shower first."

Troy shook his head. "No it's ok, you go ahead. I'll eat breakfast first."

"No really, you first. I take long showers." She giggled. "Plus, it's your house."

"Peanut, open the door and step into the bathroom." He said sternly, pointing a finger at her. "I'm going to go eat a bowl of cereal and read the comics while you take your shower." Without giving her a chance to retaliate, he turned on his heel and threw his towel in his room before walking down the stairs, turning around briefly to flash her a grin.

Sharpay laughed to herself as she entered the bathroom, placing her towel and clothes on the long counter. She placed her toiletries on the counter as well and fished out her shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream and razor, soap and face wash and set them on the edge of the bathtub. After turning the water on and setting the temperature, she undressed and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Troy strolled into the kitchen, seeing everyone minus Sharpay eating breakfast. "Hello family." He kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled at his dad who was reading the sports section of the newspaper. "Ryan, Chelsea." He acknowledged them, getting a hug from Chelsea who smiled brightly.

"Can we go on your tree house again today?"

Troy chuckled, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet along with the cereal. "Sure thing kiddo." He quickly made his bowl and sat down. "Dad, comics?" Jack rolled his eyes but handed his son the comics' page of the paper. "Thanks." He opened and folded the page until the comics laid right beside his bowl. He took a huge bite of his Cocoa Puffs as he continued reading.

"Troy, why don't you show the Evans around today. I'm sure they don't know where anything is around here." Lucille smiled, glancing u pat Troy from her cross word puzzle. All she got in response from her son was a grunt, not looking up from his comics. She giggled and decided to wait until he was finished to ask again. Everyone turned to look at him as he busted out into laughter.

"This comic is hilarious." Troy laughed. Chelsea laughed as well, not really knowing what was going on. He finished up reading them and folded them up, turning to his mom. "So, what'd you say before?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lucille scolded him. Troy rolled his eyes as he swallowed his food. "You should take the Evans out today and show them around here." She repeated.

"Sure. It's pretty boring around here." He stated to Ryan and made a face at Chelsea who giggled.

Lucille rolled her eyes at her son. "Troy, don't say that. There's plenty to do around here."

Troy snorted. "Sure mom." He said sarcastically while shaking his head 'no' to the two behind his mothers' back. "But, anyways, I guess we can drive around. There's nothing to do in this house that's for sure." He placed his empty bowl in the sink and took the carton of orange juice out of the fridge, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Troy Anthony Bolton, we have guests." Lucille hissed, slapping the back of his head, making him sputter the juice he had in his mouth.

He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and smiled sheepishly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry mom." He wiped around where he put his mouth and placed the bottle in the fridge.

"You better be." She muttered to herself as Jack laughed quietly. "As a punishment, you can pick up a new bottle while you're out today."

"Sure thing."

"With your own money."

"Mom?" Troy whined, stomping his foot on the ground, mocking a temper tantrum.

Chelsea, Ryan and Jack laughed out loud as they watched him pout, knowing it would get Lucille to pay for it. Troy pouted a puppy dog pout and stuck his bottom lip out, placing his laced hands under his chin.

Lucille rolled her eyes, falling for the pout. "Fine, I'll pay."

Troys' face immediately broke out into a grin as he hugged Lucille. "Thanks mom. I love you." He kissed her cheek. He laughed as she turned away from him, pretending to be angry. He walked over to Chelsea and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the room with her giggling, wrapping her arms around his waist as best as she could.

* * *

Sharpay stepped out of the shower carefully, not wanting to slip on the water on the floor, and wrapped a towel around her self. She tucked it in at the time so it wouldn't fall of before tying her wet hair into a loose pony tail. She placed her necessities back into the bag and changed into her clothes quickly, not wanting anyone to walk in. After getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, and threw her dirty clothes into an extra bag that she had brought and hung her towel on the desk chair in her room to dry. Pulling out her hair straightener, she plugged it in and turned it onto the temperature needed. While she waited for that to heat up, she put on a touch of eye liner and lip gloss. She didn't really believe in too much make up.

She put away all of her make up and finished off her look by straightening her hair. It took a good fifteen minutes to finish that. After that, she clipped her bangs back and put on a pair of black flats, finishing her outfit which consisted of a pair of denim short shorts and a blue low cut t-shirt with a black tank top underneath to give her some modesty to cover the ample amount of cleavage that would've been showing. She checked her reflection quickly and left the room, descending down the stairs and to the kitchen where only Jack and Lucille were. "Good morning."

The two looked up from what they were doing and smiled. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep alright?" Lucille asked, fixing Sharpay a cup of tea.

"I did thank you." Sharpay already saw a bowl sitting out for her so she grabbed it and filled it with the same cereal as Troy from before and finished it up as she made conversation with the two. "Where are Chelsea and Ryan?"

"They decided to go home and take a shower quickly. Troy is taking one as well right now upstairs." Jack answered. He looked at his watch before glancing back up at the teenager. "You can go see if he's out right now. He takes quick showers."

Sharpay nodded her head, placing her empty bowl in the sink. "I will. Thanks for the tea."

"No problem dear."

Sharpay left the room and walked up the stairs, going to Troys' room. She noticed that the bathroom door was open and the lights were off which meant that he was out already. She turned back to his door and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. Once he opened the door, Sharpay was immediately speechless, being greeted with a half naked Troy. He hadn't put a shirt on yet, leaving Sharpay gob smacked.

Once Troy saw her, he immediately flushed as well, expecting it to be his mother or father, not the girl he's been crushing on since he met her. "Um, sorry." He muttered, grabbing the closest shirt to him and slipping it on quickly. "I thought you were my mom."

Sharpay simply nodded, still having the image of his torso in her mind. She shook her head, getting rid of the image for now. "It's ok. Your parents said I could come up here and wait until Ryan and Chelsea get back." She explained nervously.

"Sure thing. Come on in." He opened the door wider and moved out of the way so she could enter. "It's usually messier but since Ryan is staying in here, it's clean." He laughed.

Sharpay giggled and walked into the room, noticing that it was a nice shade of blue. It fit him well. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around at some of the pictures he had on his computer desk. "I like your mom. It's simple and homey feeling."

Troy smiled softly at her. "Thank you." They sat in a comfortable silence before he broke it. "So, I'm taking the three of you around today. I'll show you the best of Albuquerque, it isn't much though."

"Sounds good. Is there an ice skating rink around here?" She questioned.

Troy nodded his head. "There is, about ten minutes from here. I'll point it out to you later. Do you like to ice skate?"

Sharpay nodded her head, smiling. "I do. I used to skate with my mom all the time." She stated softly. "I can't wait to get back on the ice."

"I can take you sometime if you want. Just the two of us unless Chelsea likes to go too." He offered, making Sharpays' heat flutter.

"You would take me?"

"Of course I would Peanut."

Sharpay glanced at him and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. "You're so sweet Troy. Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her hands that were settled in her lap.

"Troy? Sharpay? Ryan and Chelsea are back." Jack screamed up the stairs.

The two jumped at the loudness and Troy offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up gently, smiling. "You look great, by the way." Troy whispered, pulling the two out of the room and towards the stairs. Sharpay grinned behind him at the compliment. Nobody ever told her that she looked good. Everyone always teased her for her looks but not Troy. He was different from everyone else. He was actually trying to get to know her as a person and she was quickly becoming dependant on him, in a way. Maybe it was because he was her first friend in such a long time.

"Drive safely Troy." Lucille raised an eyebrow at him.

Troy just rolled his eyes in response, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "I know mom. I have special cargo." He winked at Chelsea. "Oh and Ryan and Sharpay as well." He teased.

"Thanks Troy." Ryan shook his head.

Lucille and Jack rolled their eyes. "I know but sometimes you tend to speed, so don't." Jack said sternly.

"I won't let him Jack." Sharpay said as she took the keys out of Troys' hand and ran out of the house quickly. It took Troy a minute before he realized what she did, bolting out of the house quickly to catch her. Ryan and Chelsea followed them out, walking though, after saying good bye. They watched from the porch as Troy picked Sharpay up, spinning her until she said mercy. "Ok, ok, ok. I give up. Here are your keys." She giggled, Troy setting heron her feet. She held out the keys and he took them, smiling victoriously.

"Thank you Peanut." He waved for Ryan and Chelsea to come over and they did. The four piled into the car, Sharpay in the front seat since she called shotgun before Ryan did. "So, like I said there are not many places to visit here so we'll just drive around and I'll randomly point places out to you." He explained as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Sounds great." Ryan smiled as he looked out the window, watching the scenery.

"Like the park?" Chelsea asked sweetly.

Troy chuckled. "Like the park."

* * *

"And this is the best part of Albuquerque." Troy opened his arms wide as he gestured to the beautiful waterfall that was in front of them. They all stood near the edge of a small cliff, gazing at the breathtaking landmark. Troy watched the three, smiling as they gasped and stared at it, entranced.

"It's pretty." Chelsea mumbled, watching as the water fell from the top of the waterfall, landing in the serene lake beneath it.

Troy started taking his shirt off and threw it to the side, gaining the attention of everyone. "Come on, let's jump." He smiled, taking off his sneakers and socks as well.

Chelsea giggled and took her clothes off, having her bathing suit on underneath just incase. Ryan stripped to his shorts along with them and Sharpay just watched them, shocked. "I don't know. That's pretty far." She peered over the edge and swallowed nervously.

"It's not that bad at all." Troy said, grinning. "Come on Peanut, please?"

"Yeah PayPay, please?" Chelsea pouted along with Ryan.

"Shar, it'll be fine. I'm your twin, trust me." Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Troy watched as the twins shared a silent conversation with each other, ending with Sharpay taking her flats off. She didn't have a bathing suit on underneath so she just walked to the edge in her clothes, looking down fearfully. Ryan grabbed Chelseas' hand and smiled. "On the count of three, Chelly. One, two, three." He screamed the number three and the two jumped off, falling into the water. Ryan came up from under the water holding a giggling Chelsea. "See Shar, we're fine."

"Come on PayPay! It's fun and the water is warm." Chelsea screamed up, waving her hand for her to jump. "Come on Troysie."

Troy chuckled and held out his hand towards Sharpay. "Come on Peanut; live a little."

Sharpay stared at his hand before looking back up at him, grasping his hand tightly in hers. "I'm scared." She pouted slightly.

"It's ok Sharpay; I won't let anything happen to you." Troy said reassuringly, squeezing her hand quickly. "I promise."

Sharpay nodded her head as she moved closer to him. "I trust you." She whispered to someone for the first time in a long time. "I really do."

Troy smiled softly at her before looking down. "Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three." The two jumped off, Sharpay screaming the whole way down until she hit the water, treading her legs quickly to swim back up to the surface. Once there, her head popped up over the surface to see Troys' smiling face, her still holding his hand tightly. "Told you you'd be ok."

"You did. Thank you." She placed a hand on his arm gently, still kicking underneath the water to stay up. "Let's go swimming." She smiled, floating away from him on her back. Troy followed suite, going under the water and coming up next to her.

"Come here, there's something I want to show you." He started swimming towards the waterfall with Sharpay swimming behind him, confused. "This is so cool, I promise." He grabbed her hand as the two stood since the water shallow enough for them to stand. He led her under the water fall so they were getting soaked by the rushing water that was falling. Sharpay squealed excitedly, holding her hands out as she felt the water land on her. Troy watched her curiously, loving how her eyes lit up and how she spun in circles under the water, smiling brightly. He's the one who put the smile there, making him smile proudly.

"Troy, this is amazing." She yelled over the loud, rushing water. She giggled some more as she walked backwards, ending up in a little cave type covering from the water. From behind, the two could see nothing beyond the waterfall since there was so much water falling from the top, but they could hear Ryan and Chelsea swimming closer, giggling as they stepped in the cave with them each smiling.

"Troysie, this is so much fun." Chelsea hugged him before walking over to Sharpay, hugging her waist. "Isn't it PayPay?"

Sharpay smiled as she locked eyes with Troy. "It is fun." She glanced at Ryan and smiled at him as well. "Thank Ry for convincing me. I'm glad I did this."

Ryan pulled his sister in for a tight hug. "You deserve some happiness Shar." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head before letting her go. "Come on Chelly, let's exploring." He said, Chelsea nodding her head.

"Be careful." Sharpay warned them as they ran under the waterfall and out into the lake, swimming away from them quickly. She turned back to Troy and giggled. "You're hair is a mess."

Troy chuckled, shaking out his hair, water droplets falling everywhere, including Sharpay. "I don't care." He walked to the back of the cave, which wasn't far in at all from the lake, and sat down against it, motioning for Sharpay to follow.

She obliged and sat down next to him, leaning her head on the wall behind her. "Troy, you're an amazing friend. I've only known you for a few days, but I can already tell that you're going to be a friend for life." She turned to him and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. "My mom died three years ago, leaving the three of us in custody of our Aunt Terry. We decided to move here to start a new adventure, you know?" Troy nodded his head, unable to form words from her confession. "I was excited to be a new person, in a way. Because of her death, I haven't really had any friends. It was too hard for me to put myself out there and try to make some. But with you, it just feels so natural. Like I don't have to question whether you're going to like me or not. I didn't think about whether or not I would get hurt, I just simply trusted you from day one." She confidently locked eyes with him. "You're my best friend Troy, as crazy as that sounds after a few days of knowing you." She finished, turning away to watch the waterfall in front of her some more.

"I'm glad you trust me Sharpay. You can always trust me. I'm not going to judge you or treat you any differently than I do now. You're a fun person to be around and I'm happy that you're my new neighbor." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You're my best friend too Peanut."

* * *

After walking the long route back up to the top of the cliff, the four grabbed a towel from the back that Troy had packed earlier. He knew he was going to take them to the waterfall so he made sure there were enough towels for them all. The Evans quickly grabbed a towel, leaving Troy with a pretty, pink princess one. "Thank guys." He said sarcastically, laughing as he wrapped it around himself.

The three laughed as Sharpay pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of him in it, saving it and setting it as her wallpaper. "So cute Troy." She pinched his cheeks.

"This one was saved for Chelsea." He muttered, shaking his head before rubbing his hair with the towel. "It's ok though because I rock the pink."

"Sure you do." Ryan chuckled as he slipped his shoes back on along with everyone else. "I'm sure your girlfriend would just love seeing you wearing it."

Sharpay froze once hearing the word girlfriend unknowingly. It's not like she liked him like that…right? No one seemed to notice though as Troy just laughed that statement off. "I don't have a girlfriend so there." He stuck his tongue out at Ryan. Sharpay sighed with relief to herself as she wrapped the towel tighter around herself as a breeze blew. Troy noticed and instantly frowned. "I have a sweater Peanut, are you cold?"

She nodded her head as her teeth chattered. He dug in his car and pulled out his Wildcat sweater. Taking the towel from her, he placed the hoodie over her head as she slipped her arms into it, the hoodie to big for her. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem. I think we should get home now. It's almost dinnertime already." Troy said, picking up Chelsea while making airplane noises and set her giggling self in the car. He pulled the seatbelt over her and snapped it into place. He helped Sharpay into the passengers' side before jumping into the front seat, turning on the engine. "It'll be a little while if you want to take a nap Chelsea." Chelsea did just that the entire way home. She leaned her head on Ryans' shoulder while he leaned his head on the window, not sleeping though. Sharpay did exactly what Ryan did, trying to make conversation along the way with Troy at some points.

By the time they got home, Lucille had already finished dinner, homemade sauce and some spaghetti. The four trudged out of the car and into the house, immediately changing into some dry, comfy clothes. Chelsea changed into the her Winnie the Pooh pajamas, Ryan into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, Troy into a pair of red shorts with a plain t-shirt and Sharpay changed into a pair of light pink sweatpants, a white tank top and threw on Troys' sweat shirt again. The hoodie was a little wet on the inside but it wasn't too bad. They all walked down the stairs and into the dining room to eat as a group.

"So, where did you guys go today?" Lucille asked as she made her plate.

"We went swimming!" Chelsea exclaimed happily, spaghetti sauce covering her face around her mouth.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Near a pretty waterfall." She added.

Lucille and Jack turned their heads to a guilty looking Troy. "You went to the waterfall? You know that that's private property. You could've gotten in trouble." Jack warned.

"What?? "Sharpay screeched, looking at Troy. "We could've gotten in trouble? Why would you take us there if you knew that?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Peanut. We didn't get in trouble and we had a lot of fun. Plus, it's the best part around here." He defended, going back to his food while everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Drama queen?"

"Peanut, relax. Please?" Troy asked. When he said the word please he accidentally spit on Sharpay who squealed and brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping away the spit on it.

"Thanks Troy. Ever heard of say it, don't spray it?" She as ked sarcastically, throwing a piece of lettuce at him from her salad.

He fished the lettuce out of his hair and threw it back at her, landing on her cheek. "I have actually."

"Then maybe you should listen to it." She rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of spaghetti at him this time, laughing as it stuck to his nose, hanging on the side of it. Laughed as well, pulling t from his face and setting it in a napkin.

"I'm going to be the mature one here and not throw something back at you." He stated as he continued eating. Sharpay giggled and continued eating as well, keeping an eye on him just incase.

After dinner, Jack and Lucille decided to watch a movie together in the living room while the kids walked across the street to the Evans house to see how Terry and Chris were doing. Ryan opened the door and entered first just to make sure there wasn't anything hanky panky going on. The older couple sat on the couch watching a movie as well. "Aunt Terry!" Chelsea shrieked, running into the room and jumping on the couch.

"Hey guys." Terry waved them in, hugging Chelsea. "How are you?"

"We're good. Just coming to see how you guys were." Sharpay answered, sitting in the arm chair while Troy sat on the arm of it. "Uncle Chris, this is Troy, our neighbor from across the street."

Troy stood up and shook Chris's' hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." He nodded, Troy walking over and sitting back down. "Have you guys been behaving over there?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Nope. We've been rude and manner less." Ryan grinned jokingly. "Just how you guys raised us to be."

Terry laughed. "Perfect. You guys always make us so proud."

"We went to a waterfall today!" Chelsea gloated, now sitting on Chris's lap, playing with his dog tags around his neck. "We went swimming and it was pretty and fun!"

"It was beautiful you guys." Sharpay commented then threw a glare to Troy. "And it was private property but someone here didn't tell us that." She huffed as Troy just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So what? Live a little." Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're only young for so long." Terry slapped his chest playfully. "What? Who cares, they didn't get caught." He defended. "Fine, don't do it again." He muttered unbelievingly.

"Men." Terry sighed, along with Sharpay. "Anyways, did you guys sleep ok last night?"

"Yup. I slept with PayPay in the guestroom." Chelsea answered. "She sang me to sleep."

Troys' eyes widened. "You sing?"

Sharpay bit her lip, blushing. "Just for fun, nothing great."

"Nothing great?" Ryan asked incredulously. "She could be a professional singer one day, she's that incredible." He saw Sharpay giving him a look but he ignored it. "Seriously, she's amazing."

"Thank you Ryan." She glared at him. "Again, it's just for fun, nothing I want to do for the rest of my life." She avoided Troys' eyes as she glanced back at her Aunt and Uncle. "Well, we'll get going so you can have some more time alone. We'll be back tomorrow sometime." The four stood up and said good bye to the two before making their way back to the Boltons' house. "Thanks a lot." She hissed to Ryan quietly, entering the house.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Good night." Sharpay said to the Boltons who were still in the living room watching another movie.

"Good night Sharpay." They replied, not turning their gaze away from the TV.

Sharpay climbed the steps up to the second floor and said good night to Ryan who was getting ready for bed. She then noticed that Chelsea had fallen asleep in their room already so she grabbed her face wash and went to the bathroom where Troy was brushing his teeth. He smiled at her as best as he could without toothpaste falling from his mouth. She smiled back and threw her hair into a messy bun before applying the wash to her face, adding some water to it. She rubbed it in to her face, noting that Troy was watching her, and waited a few minutes for it to set. Meanwhile, Troy turned away from her and spit into the sink, washing his mouth out afterwards. "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't spit that on me." She feigned shock.

Troy chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling to show off his clean teeth. "Very funny."

Sharpay pushed him out of the way and leaned down, washing her face off in the sink. Once she finished, she stood back up and took the clean towel that she brought in with her to wipe her face dry. "You know I was kidding Troy." She smiled. She picked her stuff up and went to leave the room. "I had a fun time today Troy. Good night."

As she walked to her room, Troy surprised her and turned her around, pulling her in for a hug. "Good night Peanut." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said to him jokingly, laughing as he chuckled. "See you in the morning." Troy waved to her before stepping into his room, closing the door behind him. Sharpay turned around and entered the guestroom, placing her stuff down on the desk. She turned the light off and got under the covers, kissing Chelsea on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Chellypop."

* * *

**Wow, this is a long update for me! Anyways, I have to say, I'm really proud of this chapter. I worked really hard on it and it came out just the way I wanted it too. Again, thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I'm glad you like this story! Please send another one in for this chapter. **


End file.
